Waiting on You
by HazelHPwiz
Summary: Tony's finally realized it, he's in love with Ziva David. Song-Fic to the song Till Kingdom Come by Coldplay. Tiva!


**Hi everyone! For anyone following my other stories, I'm really sorry I haven't updated in over a week! I'll definitely be updating at least one, if not all, of my stories by next Sunday. I've been thinking about writing this story since May, when my best friend suggested it, but I'd never really gotten around to it until today. Basically, this song fic is based off of the song Till Kingdom Come by Coldplay. Unfortunately, I can't actually write the lyrics in this story, but I'm pretty sure it makes sense without them. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Coldplay and NCIS isn't mine either, but if the Squadroom walls aren't Orange on September 25th, I might just have to have an intervention. **

Tony pressed the off button on the remote, the TV switching off and leaving him in almost total darkness. It had been a hard, extremely tiring case, during which he'd barely escaped a shooting unscathed, and the silence was much needed. Now, for the first time in over a month, he could think without being interrupted by Gibbs, a case, or one of his exes who seemed to meticulously show up at the worst possible times. That is, if he didn't fall asleep first. Over the past week Gibbs had made sure that no one got more than two hours of sleep a night, or leave the office. Let's just say that after three days stuck at the office, his socks did _not_ smell very good.

Resting his head against the back of the couch, Tony let his mind wander over everything from work, to James Bond, to whether or not he'd get eight hours of sleep before Gibbs called him back in with a new case, to McGee's sudden interest in the Forensics Lab, to Gibbs' addiction to coffee, until it finally settled on the topic that had been circling around in his head for the past few months. Ziva. She's been acting extremely different for a while now, although it was no mystery why. Robert Holland, her new boyfriend. No matter how many times Tony warned her about guys with names starting with R's, Ziva never seemed to listen.

Robert Holland transferred from the NCIS office in London to the one in DC six months ago. Since the day he showed up in the Bullpen complete with a charming smile, British accent, and shoes that cost more than Tony's, the latter could tell that this was all going to go downhill. Even though Tony had tried to keep him away from Ziva most of the time, dragging her off to Abby's lab, demanding she have lunch with him, and forcing her to go to the Copy Room and bring him more paper, in the end Holland somehow got her to go on a date with him.

Tony sighed, annoyed that his thinking time had depressed him instead of allowing him to clear his head. He sat up, reaching for his iPod and turning it on, hoping to drown his sorrows in music. Putting it on shuffle, he laid back on the couch and waited as the first chords of Till Kingdom Come by Coldplay began to float through his head.

Wishing Ziva would let him in was useless, he'd tried on too many stars to count and his situation still hadn't changed. Ever since she began dating Holland, or That Idiot Ziva's Wasting Her Time With, as Tony called him, Ziva had changed completely. One day she was his usual partner, full of death threats, always carrying a knife, and the most beautiful woman he'd ever laid eyes on, and the next she glared at him 24/7 and never cracked a smile. McGee was oblivious of course and Abby blamed Tony, telling him that if he'd gotten to her sooner, none of this would have ever happened.

Tony was fresh out of ideas on what to do about Ziva. He'd tried asking her about it, many times actually. He was pretty sure that the elevator switch had been flipped more in the past four months than during the entire time Gibbs had worked at NCIS. Once, he even tried to go to Gibbs about Ziva. That had been a bust. Gibbs was mainly focused on why Tony was worried, aside from the usual partner-related reasons, wondering if he was thinking about breaking Rule Twelve any time soon. Tony wished that was an option, but unfortunately, Ziva was too wrapped up in Holland to even notice him anymore. People used to ask Tony if he was dating Ziva, now they just asked why he looked so sad an alone.

Of course, he'd tried to get over her, focus on something else entirely. That had worked the entire time at the bar, where he found some random girl he couldn't remember the name of and invited her back to his place. They'd gotten as far at his front door, though, when Tony started jabbering about why he couldn't let her in, which led to thoughts about Ziva, which led to him leaning against his front door, wondering what went wrong in his partnership, and the girl from the bar patting his shoulder reassuringly, telling him it was all going to be okay. From then on, Tony decided that inviting someone home with him was a bad idea, after all, unless it was Ziva walking through his front door, he wasn't going to be happy.

Tony DiNozzo had finally grown up. That was the only way to explain it. He'd fallen head over heels for his partner and there was no going back now. Gone were the days where he could bring a girl home at night and watch her leave in the morning without a doubt or care in the world. Now, what, he couldn't even stand for some random chick to walk into his apartment? He was content with waiting for Ziva to come to her senses and run into his open arms. What if she never realized she was in love with Tony? What if she never fell in love with him in the first place? For that, Tony had no answer.

He paused the song, pricking his ears for any sound of a knock. Now would be the perfect time for Ziva to come barging in and admit she never loved Holland and wanted to be with him. That's how it would be in the movies, Tony was sure of that. He'd seen enough cheesy Chick-Flicks with Ziva, who had a slight addiction to them, to know that if this really was a movie, she'd have been at his apartment five minutes ago. Sighing, he played the song again, thinking back to the days when Ziva would sit, curled up next to him on his couch, her head on his shoulder, as Tony made her watch Bond film after Bond film. He yearned for the time when they were practically inseparable, when she'd fall asleep in his arms and then rush back to her house before work so Gibbs didn't suspect a thing. It actually pained Tony to think that Ziva could be doing that right now, but curled up in another pair of arms.

Shutting his eyes, Tony silently agreed with the music. He didn't even recognize himself anymore. Would the Tony DiNozzo from five years ago be lying on the cough, grieving over a girl he'd never even had? Heck no. The old Tony DiNozzo would be out clubbing or watching another Bond marathon or prank calling McGee for the fifth time that night. Clubbing wasn't an option, and he'd already tried watching a movie to take his mind off of a certain Israeli Ex-Assassin, and look where that got him. Sure, Tony felt like calling McGee, but only to complain about how annoying Holland was. It looked like Not-So-Special Agent DiNozzo was going to be spending another night alone.

Tony opened his eyes as the song slowly ended, practically flinging his iPod across the room when he saw a pair of warm chocolate brown eyes staring down at him. Ziva slipped her phone back in her pocket, noticing Tony'd finally stop listening to music. After calling for him to listen to her for five minutes, she'd decided to just play solitaire and wait for him to finish. It was either that or push him off the couch. She watched in amusement as her partner jumped up, flipping the light switch before staring at her incredulously.

"What?" She asked, tempted to finish her game of solitaire if he was just going to stare at her all night.

"Ziva?" He croaked, his voice hoarse.

"Yes?" She replied, raising an eyebrow.

"You're- what're you- how did you- you're here." Tony finished, tempted to reach out an touch her to make sure she was real. Her hair was curly for the first time in six months, she was wearing cargo pants again instead of the hideous pantsuits Holland probably forced her into, and her combat boots replaced the highly unpractical clogs. "Why?"

"Tony, you almost died today." Ziva remarked. Even though she hadn't been there, she'd actually been on a date with Holland at the time, McGee and Abby had made sure to fill her in on every little gruesome detail. "Did you really think I was not going to talk to you about that? I should have been there, I am sorry, Tony."

"It's fine." He snipped, the memory of Holland gloating at him when he returned to the office making him grind his teeth in annoyance. "What about Holland?"

"We are over. He… Was not who I thought he was. He actually laughed when I told him what happened to you."

"Oh Ziva." Tony said, forgetting the past four months of hostility at the sight of her pained expression and wrapping his arms around her. "You wanna watch _Goldfinger_? I have it paused." He stated when they finally broke apart.

Ziva nodded and he flipped off the lights, turning on the TV before patting the space beside him on the couch. She smiled, sitting down an automatically leaning back against him, feeling _right_ for the first time in months. Tony pulled her closer as he restarted the movie, a grin spreading across his face. He was tired of waiting. And so was she.

**Like I said, I'll be updating soon. Please review! :)**


End file.
